


Тень Магриба

by Klea_Strix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Het, Memories of past, Middle East, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восток – дело тонкое, в его песках скрываются затерянные города, гаремы с прекрасными женщинами, бессмертные войны и… прошлое Дункана Маклауда, в которое не прочь заглянуть носик его любопытной возлюбленной</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень Магриба

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/gifts).



— Мак, кто там?

Аманда растянулась на кровати, с интересом поглядывая на маленькую коробочку в руках любовника.

— Кто-то прислал посылку, — ответил Дункан, снимая кучу оберточной бумаги.

— От кого? – продолжала любопытствовать женщина.

— Не знаю, не написано.

Под ворохом бумаги оказалась маленькая бархатная коробочка, из которой на свет появилась серьга. Это украшение было по-восточному массивным и выглядело тяжелым. Оно сверкало в солнечных лучах блеском настоящего золота и драгоценных камней. Это сияние привлекло воровку быстрее, чем сладкий нектар трудолюбивую пчелу. Через пару секунд она, завернутая в простыню, уже стояла рядом и тянула руки к сокровищу. И тут же получила по ним несильный, но крайне обидный удар.

— Ну, Мак, дай хотя бы подержать.

— Нет, Аманда, — отрезал Дункан и, улыбнувшись, добавил: — То, что в твои руки попадает — пропадает. И если не навсегда, то, по крайней мере, на несколько десятков лет. А теперь прости, мне нужно идти.

Прихватив посылку, он исчез в ванной комнате и появился оттуда минут через двадцать во всем своем блеске: тщательно выбритый, аккуратно причесанный, источая запах дорогого парфюма. Быстро натянув белую водолазку, контрастирующую с темным костюмом и прихватив с собой меч, Дункан бросил своей подруге дружеское «Пока» и выскочил за дверь.

— Ну, МакЛауд, ты от меня так просто не отделаешься!

Аманда была настроена решительно, потому, потратив на сборы гораздо меньше времени, чем обычно, отправилась вслед за ним.

 

***

 

Дункан, несмотря на три с половиной столетия с момента последней встречи почти сразу узнал украшение. Трудно было забыть эту уникальную работу — как и то, чье ушко оно украшало. История, в которой он участвовал, была полна драматических событий, которые никогда не сотрутся из памяти…

 

Это Фиц подбил его на путешествие на Восток, уж больно тому хотелось полакомиться красавицами из гарема какого-нибудь турецкого паши. Этот неугомонный и любвеобильный англичанин всегда умел уговаривать, а посему они устремились в Марсель, где и сели на первый попавшийся корабль. Тот факт, что перед этим они основательно нагрузились приличным количеством бордо, сказался на их дальнейших планах. Торговое судно со странным названием «Capriciex», что значило «капризное», подтвердило свое имя — мало того, что целью его путешествия была не Турция, а Португалия, так оно на полпути вдруг решило потерять управление и попасть в руки берберийских пиратов. Возникшеё сопротивление моряков и двух сумасшедших, все ещё не вполне трезвых, пассажиров было в корне пресечено. Все были связаны и отправлены к берегам Северной Африки для того, чтобы пополнить ряды рабов. Вот тут-то пути горе-путешественников разошлись: Фиц был оставлен в Рабате на строительстве очередного минарета, а Дункан отправлен с караваном в столицу пиратского государства — Марракеш.

Когда они приблизились к городу, утопающему в лучах заходящего солнца, МакЛауду показалось, что он весь залит кровью. Только потом он смог осознать, что такой эффект давало сочетание гаснущего солнечного света и плотно стоящих друг к другу зданий из красной глины.

Ночь он провел вместе с остальными невольниками близ города, а на утро под бдительным оком своих стражей они все переместились на рыночную площадь, где Дункан сразу же ощутил присутствие бессмертного. Он привычно закрутил головой, за что тут же получил сильный толчок в спину и рухнул на колени. На уровне его глаз появились маленькие женские ножки в туфлях из тонкого сафьяна с загнутыми вверх острыми носками.

Торговец тут же согнулся в низком поклоне и залепетал. Лишь одно слово смог разобрать Дункан в его арабской скороговорке — «кахина». Женский голос — низкий, грудной, соблазнительный – что-то ответил. МакЛауда подхватили и поставили на ноги. Теперь он смог разглядеть стоящую перед ним красавицу, во всяком случае, она рисовалась ему таковой: довольно плотная накидка защищала фигуру и от ветра и от любопытных глаз, а нижняя половина лица была закрыта тонкой материей, оставляя взору лишь большие темные глаза с черными веерами ресниц.

— Как тебя зовут? – тщательно подбирая слова, спросила женщина на довольно хорошем французском.

— Дункан МакЛауд, из клана МакЛаудов.

— Как ты очутился здесь, Дункан МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов? – поинтересовалась она.

— Пираты, — очень просто ответил мужчина.

— Ты бессмертный. – Это уже не был вопрос.

— Как и ты, госпожа.

— Я покупаю его, — после минутного размышления произнесла женщина и повторила это по-арабски. Торговец засуетился, несколько минут они торговались, затем небольшой кошелек перешел из рук в руки, и судьба пленника была решена. Тут же к ним подбежали две слуг и повели только что купленного раба за хозяйкой.

Подталкиваемый хорошо вооруженными арабами, Дункан размышлял о том, что его ожидало. Его купила бессмертная, и это грозило ему потерей головы, тем болеё что, как он понял, это была одна из самых распространенных казней на Востоке. Попав сюда в таком нелицеприятном качестве, урожденный шотландец рисковал лишиться жизни при любом проступке, совершенным по простому незнанию. Он был воин, и не раз думал, что погибнет на поле боя, но умирать рабом… Это было больше, чем унижение.

Между тем, минуя кварталы с узенькими улочками, их маленькая процессия добралась до открытого пространства, где за высокой оградой раскинулся большой богато украшенный дом, напоминающий дворец. Женщина махнула рукой, и Дункана отвели в пристройку, напоминающую не то башню, не то минарет. Там он был передан на руки молчаливому нубийцу, который препроводил его в маленькую комнату, утопающую в коврах. Дверь за ним закрылась, и пленник остался в одиночестве.

Не один час прошел в тягостном ожидании, которое лишь однажды было нарушено все тем же слугой. Но и тот быстро исчез, оставив после себя огромный поднос, где между фруктами дымилась большая тарелка с кускусом, а так же множество фруктов и овощей, часть из которых была незнакома чужестранцу. Сытная еда и вынужденное бездействие разморили Дункана, и он, растянувшись во весь рост, заснул.

Проснулся он от пристального взгляда: его хозяйка сидела на расстоянии вытянутой руки и без стеснения разглядывала свое приобретение. В свою очередь, у Дункана тоже появилась возможность удовлетворить любопытство: женщина избавилась от покрывала и предстала во всем своем великолепии. Теперь он понял, почему Фиц так стремился проникнуть в восточные гаремы. Она была прекрасна: невысокая, но хорошо сложенная фигура, черные волосы и жгучие темные глаза на красивом лице. Но было в ней ещё кое-что, помимо красоты — опасность. Это подчеркивало чуть изогнутое лезвие сабли, покоившейся на её коленях.

Видя, что мужчина проснулся, красавица взялась за тонкую рукоять и спокойно произнесла:

— Это шамшер. Его лезвие остро, моя рука достаточно быстра, чтобы снести тебе голову. А тебе нечем защищаться. Твоя жизнь в моих руках. Ты это понимаешь?

— Да, понимаю и признаю.

— Но я готова заключить с тобой договор. Ты будешь жить здесь, никуда не выходя без моего разрешения. Ты будешь учить арабский язык и наши обычаи. А свою жизнь и вложенные средства ты отработаешь — будешь наставником для моих внуков.

Это обескуражило МакЛауда.

— Чему я могу научить их? Я же сам тут ничего не знаю.

— А ты будешь учить тому, что знаешь: рассказывать им о том, что видел, может быть, своему языку, европейским законам и традициям. И ещё сражаться. Только на таких условиях ты останешься жить.

— А что касается нас? – поинтересовался Дункан.

— Нас? – переспросила женщина, и внезапно ему послышалось в этом слове обещание чего-то болеё серьезного, чем предложенный договор. – Я не трону безоружного гостя.

На этом она посчитала разговор законченным и направилась к дверям.

— Постой, как мне называть тебя?

— Меня зовут Надида, что значит «равная».

Тут Дункан вспомнил то слово, что слышал на рынке и решился поинтересоваться:

— А в качестве начала уроков арабского, что такое «кахина»?

Надида смерила его внимательным взглядом и тихо произнесла:

— Это значит «ведьма».

С этими словами она оставила МакЛауда одного.

 

Потянулась череда скучных недель. Дункан ел и спал, днем к нему приходил старый араб, который терпеливо учил его языку, иногда к ним присоединялся смуглый мальчик лет пяти-шести и тогда уроки приобретали и обратную связь. Этого живого паренька звали Мулай Исмаил и был он младшим внуком Надиды. Его «бабушка» появлялась в комнате ежевечерне, и тогда Дункан имел возможность озвучить все волнующие его вопросы, которые не смел задать правоверным мусульманам. Но больше чем обычаи его интересовала сама хозяйка. Как Дункан уже понял, она была очень необычна для своего общества. Свободная, раскрепощенная, она вызывала интерес у всех, кто её видел, и «кахина» давно уже воспринималось всеми как имя собственное.

Часто по утрам, когда ещё солнце не встало, он слышал песню, доносившуюся с высоты башни. Знакомый голос пел на неизвестном наречии, приветствуя новый день. И только когда он замолкал, раздавался призыв муэдзинов к утренний молитве. Это стало для Дункана своеобразным ритуалом его пробуждения. Он вслушивался в звуки песни и слышал в них необъяснимую печаль и стремление к свободе, хотя, может быть, так чувствовало его сердце. Затем после уже знакомого и порядком надоевшего «Аллаху Акбар-ул-Лаху акбар!» все начиналось по новой. Несвобода и скука терзали пленника почище всех мытарств пути. И Надида прекрасно его понимала. С каждым вечером их разговоры становились все откровеннее. Однажды Дункан решился задать личный вопрос:

— Почему Исмаил называет тебя бабушкой?

— А как ему ещё меня называть? — ответила молодая женщина, растянувшись на берберском ковре, на котором она любила сидеть во время своих визитов. – Я мать его отца, значит его бабушка.

— Для бабушки ты слишком молода. Разве никто не задает тебе вопросов?

— Нет. Исмаил слишком мал, чтобы этим интересоваться. Остальные либо привыкли, либо боятся. Но кое в чем ты прав, раньше мне не приходилось скрываться под покрывалом. Я ходила по улицам с открытым лицом и не стеснялась этого. Сейчас приходится уподобляться этим домашним кискам, что никогда не покидают пределов своего гарема.

— Ты не боишься бросать вызов обществу?

— Нет. Я уже давно ничего не боюсь. Я – Кахина, этим объясняется все. Меня муж не мог приструнить, другие тем болеё не властны. Но ты хотел услышать другое.

— Да… У бессмертных ведь не бывает детей.

— Что же, я не исключение. Мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы стать матерью Мулай аль Шерифа. Но гаремная жизнь полна интриг, часто именно там делается большая политика. Это только кажется, что женщины ислама годятся только для удовлетворения мужских прихотей. Они умны, изворотливы, коварны. Они знают, чего хотят и умеют этого добиться.

Для неискушенного в придворный премудростях воина эти слова были странными и будили в нем чувство неизвестной опасности. Но одновременно интриговали: ему хотелось коснуться и узнать, какова на ощупь эта большая ядовитая змея. Словно поняв это желание, женщина сама потянулась к нему, и Дункан почувствовал возбуждение от такой близости. Её губы оказались так сладки, а тело так сильно и гибко, что он не только потерял счет времени, но и связь с реальностью, тая в искусных руках…

На утро он не мог понять, было ли это сном или явью. Надида же ни словом, ни жестом не выдала истинность того, что произошло между ними.

 

Посчитав, что его арабский вполне достаточен для общения с мальчиками, Кахина представила ему ещё одного ученика. Мулай аль-Рашид в отличие от своего младшего брата был болеё агрессивно настроен по отношению к чужестранцу. Он слушал рассказы о других странах, о чужих обычаях, о христианстве, но отказывался воспринимать это. Несколько раз МакЛауд слышал, как его гостеприимная хозяйка втолковывала своим отпрыскам, что врага должно знать в лицо, только тогда можно рассчитывать на победу. И это несколько смиряло юношу с необходимостью их уроков. Через какое-то время Надида вручила МакЛауду меч и теперь под присмотром её или чернокожего Адела Дункан тренировал Рашида, показывая особенности западного стиля боя. На его вопрос, почему этого не делает она сама, Кахина ответила, что не хочет, чтобы мальчики знали каково это — воевать с женщиной. Она старалась сделать из них талантливых воинов и мудрых правителей, коими они должны стать, по её разумению.

Но жизнь проходила не только в уроках и тренировках. Иногда Надида велела седлать лошадей, и они, подобно бедуинам, уходили в пустыню на несколько дней и ночей, где жили в палатках, проводя день в охоте, а большую часть ночи у костра. Тогда Дункан мог видеть и слышать, как женщина рассказывает длинные поучительные сказки своим мальчикам, чаще всего он не мог даже уследить за сюжетом, но с наслаждением слушал вязь слов, произносимых этим красивым голосом, который заставлял его внутренности дрожать и думать о продолжении того достопамятного сна. Ещё большеё желание возникало, когда Кахина принималась танцевать под собственное пение и тревожные звуки аль уда в руках все того же немого слуги. Много позже, вспоминая эти танцы, Дункан чувствовал, как по его внутренностям разливается тепло, а кровь приливает к чреслам. Ещё долго при звуках арабской песни перед его внутренним взором вставал образ прекрасной пэри — в шелковых шароварах, тонкой тунике, с распущенными черными волосам и глазами, сверкающими в отблеске костра.

 

Но все хорошее, когда-то заканчивается. В один из жарких дней, когда они с Ришидом сошлись в учебном поединке, грохнула дверь, и в комнату ворвался высокий крепко сбитый мужчина. Без лишних слов его слуги схватили чужестранца, заковали в кандалы и затолкали в яму, служившую тюрьмой. Сколько ни кричал он — и на арабском, и на французском, — но так и не смог узнать, в чем же провинился. Ночью, когда Дункан совсем обессилел, к нему пришла Надида. С помощью Адела она вытащила пленника на поверхность и избавила от пут.

— Мохаммед, мой сын, наслушавшись чужих наветов, собирается предать тебя казни.

— Но в чем моя вина?

— Ни в чем, — успокоила его женщина. — Имам очень не любит меня, считая, что я плохо влияю на женщин, подстрекая их к неповиновению. Тебе лучше бежать. Я не могу больше служить тебе защитой. Тебе придется уехать отсюда и очень быстро. Адел уже все приготовил, ты переоденешься и покинешь пределы города, там присоединишься к каравану Насира ибн-Тахана. В Алжир ты отправишься как свободный человек, найдешь там Хамзи эль Кахира, он тоже бессмертный. Назовешь ему мое имя и все объяснишь. Думаю, он сможет помочь тебе вернуться на родину.

Все это было сказано быстро, не переставая подталкивать все ещё ничего непонимающего Дункана к лошадям. Приняв вид правоверного мусульманина, Горец обернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на свою спасительницу.

— Я могу спросить?

— Разве ты задал ещё не все вопросы? – с неожиданной улыбкой поинтересовалась она.

— Та ночь была реальна? – решился он.

— Та ночь? – переспросила она и только загадочно сверкнула глазами. Больше им не удалось сказать ни слова. Адел тронул хозяйку за рукав, и она заторопилась. В руки МакЛауда был впихнут кошелек, и через минуту он был вынужден покинуть этот дом.

 

Путешествие в Алжир было долгим и опасным. Не раз Дункану пришлось воспользоваться вложенной в его вещи саблей, но ещё больше путники страдали от жары и сухого ветра. Наконец, караван достиг раскинувшегося на холмах у спокойной бухты города. Там МакЛауду действительно повезло встретить Хамзи, ставшего ему верным другом. У него Дункан поинтересовался загадочной женщиной, которую не так давно покинул. Тот лишь понимающе улыбнулся и произнес загадочную фразу:

— Магриба знает одну Кахину, что была правительницей его иудейских берберов ещё полторы тысячи лет тому назад. Никто не знает о её жизни, но всем известно о её величественной смерти.

Больше он ничего не сказал, оставив Дункана в сомнениях. Вскоре Хамзи пал от руки Ксавье Сент-Клода, а МакЛауд покинул Северную Африку. И вот теперь у него была возможность увидеть свою загадочную во всех отношениях спасительницу.

 

***

 

Аманда следовала за Маком до гостиницы «Амбассадор». Пока она искала место для парковки, неверный любовник скрылся из виду. И только через полчаса он был обнаружен в ресторане в компании незнакомой женщины. Аманда побоялась подойти ближе, чтобы они не почувствовали Зов — то что знакомая Мака была бессмертной, сомнений почему-то не вызывало. Черноволосая воровка вынуждена была смотреть на них издалека и изнывать от любопытства. Но вот собеседники стали прощаться, и Аманда поспешила на улицу, чтобы не быть замеченной. Вскоре появился МакЛауд и направился к своей машине, его подруга поспешила за ним.

— Мак, — окликнула она его.

— Аманда?! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Кто она? – с места в карьер начала Аманда.

— Так в гостинице тоже была ты? – казалось, этот факт принес ему неожиданное облегчение, словно не ему предстояло разбираться с внезапно возникшей женской ревностью.

— А ты кого ждал? – оскорблено поинтересовалась Аманда.

— Прости, я просто не думал, что что-то может вытащить тебя из пастели в столь ранний час.

— Когда твой приятель получает посылку с редким женским украшением, а затем убегает, бросив красивую женщину, это начинает её ущемлять, — парировала Аманда и бросилась в атаку. – Так кто она? Она одна из нас?

— Да, она бессмертная. Когда-то она спасла мне жизнь и теперь нуждается в ответной услуге.

— Значит, она нуждается в помощи?

— Она и её семья.

— Дела бессмертных?

— Да.

— И ты будешь сражаться за нее?

— Не за неё, а вместе. Может, прекратишь этот блиц-допрос?

Аманда прикусила язычок, так как почувствовал, что раздражение Дункана достигло того предела, после которого он обычно взрывается.

— Последний вопрос, — попросила она и, получив молчаливое согласие, спросила: — Кто противник?

— Магнус «Викинг» Эрриксон.

Аманда ахнула и замолчала.

Магнус-Викинг был известен среди бессмертных своим норовом и коварством, а также тем, что воспринимал всех встречавшихся на жизненном пути бессмертных как врагов. Если он начинал на кого-то охоту, то страдали все, кто попадался на его пути. Часто жертвами становились и смертные члены семьи привлекшего его внимания бессмертного.

— Кто её семья? Ведь именно из-за них она прибегла к твоей помощи? – проявила догадливость Аманда.

— Её семья – король Марокко.

Такой ответ отбил у неё желание продолжать играть в эту викторину.

 

И вот уже второй день Аманда наблюдала за тренировками Горца. Она видела, как серьезно тот готовится к выполнению взятой на себя миссии. Обеспокоенная его судьбой, она обратилась к Джо, но тот ничего не мог сказать ни о женщине, ни о Викинге. Но то, что и Наблюдатель теперь был обеспокоен, делало её мучения не такими острыми. Она и Митоса привлекла бы к этому, но тот в очередной раз куда-то исчез. Вечером третьего дня она застала незнакомку на барже МакЛауда.

— Аманда, познакомься, это Надида, — представил её Дункан, и тут же был поправлен:

— Давия, сейчас Давия.

— Очень приятно, — соврала Аманда и приступила к допросу темноволосой фурии, как про себя назвала стоящую перед ней женщину. – И давно вы знакомы с Дунканом?

— Аманда! – Мак попытался остановить её энтузиазм, но безрезультатно. Надида-Давия же понимающе улыбнулась, чем вызвала ещё большую волну раздражения у Аманды.

— Что-то около трехсот пятидесяти лет. Я была хозяйкой прекрасного раба, который не единожды скрашивал мне ночи.

От такой наглости Аманда даже задохнулась, но сделать ничего не успела. Раздался мелодичный звон мобильного телефона, и гостья метнулась к своей сумочке.

— Да… Хорошо… Где и когда?

Положив телефон, она ответила на вопросительный взгляд Дункана.

— Он ждёт.

Мак накинул свой плащ и, подойдя к стоящей перед ним женщине, тихо спросил:

— Напомни мне, почему ты уверена, что он не станет играть по правилам?

— Потому что он никогда по ним не играет, — так же тихо ответила ему Надида и пояснила: — Чем ближе было время Сбора, тем меньше оставалось в нем чести, чтобы сражаться по правилам. Если бы он мог, он и на Святую землю приходил бы за нашими головами.

На глазах ревнующей Аманды, Мак взял женщину за руку и легонько пожал маленькую ладонь.

— Аманда, ты остаешься здесь. И, пожалуйста, не суйся в это дело.

Но Аманда не была бы собой, если бы не отправилась за ними. Слежка привела её в доки. Не ориентируясь в незнакомом месте, да ещё и в темноте, она целиком положилась на слух. Из здания напротив доносились звуки, которые были опознаны, как человеческие голоса. Не рискнув войти через главные ворота, Аманда по воровской привычке воспользовалась пожарной лестницей, которая вела на второй ярус. Оттуда она смогла разглядеть стоящих внизу Надиду и высокого, особенно в сравнении с маленькой женщиной, белобрысого Магнуса. МакЛауда нигде не было видно. Оставив поиски Мака на обозримое потом, Аманда вся превратилась в слух. Судя по всему, она пропустила значительную часть разговора.

— Магнус, оставь меня и мою семью в покое, и ты сохранишь свою никчемную жизнь ещё на какое-то время.

Дерзкий тон Надиды окончательно вывел Викинга из равновесия.

— Ты, ведьма, думаешь, все твои сотни лет дадут тебе шанс уйти отсюда живой?! – голос его звучал громко и резко, но тут он внезапно оборвался, так как где-то рядом раздался звон мечей. – Что это?! Что?!!

— Это мой кролик в шляпе, — спокойно ответила женщина.

Из темноты вышел МакЛауд с обнаженным мечом.

— Твои ученики были слабы, ты ничему не смог научить их, — сказал Горец, и тут его настигла электрическая вспышка высвобожденной Силы. Сильнейший взрыв ослепил Аманду. Когда темная пелена спала с её глаз, она с ужасом увидела, как Викинг бросается к обессиленному Дункану. Но движение его меча было прервано вмешательством игрока, которого он не принял в расчёт. Между озверевшим Магнусом и его добычей встала хрупкая женская фигура, на лице которой была холодная решимость закончить его жизненный путь здесь и сейчас. Викингу не осталось ничего, как принять этот вызов.

Это была достойная схватка. Сила и мощь великана разбивалась о ловкость и хитрость восточной фурии. Её острая сабля порхала в руках, как пойманная птица, словно лезвие было не из мертвой стали, а чем-то живым и хищным. Не раз оружие попробовало кровь викинга, и она ему понравилась, потому как после удачного маневра, приведшего Надиду за спину своего ошеломленного противника, лезвие вошло в тело и повернулось, вгрызаясь в плоть. Магнус закричал от боли. Чтобы покончить с его мучениями, Надида рванула саблю на себя и в следующеё мгновение белокурая голова покинула свое привычное место. Победительница посмотрела на мертвое тело и сделала несколько шагов к уже поднявшемуся на ноги Горцу. Тут же сильный ветер, сопровождавший выброс живительной сущности бессмертного, сбил её с ног. Она упала навзничь и забилась в судорогах, принимая один разряд за другим. Вихрь из молний прошелся по всему помещению, озаряя все неземным светом и сметая все со своего пути. Аманда вцепилась в металлическую решетку, на которой лежала на протяжении всего действа и закрыла глаза. Когда она осмелилась их снова открыть, то увидела, как Дункан поднимает на руки победительницу и нежно целует в губы, а та бесстыже отвечает на поцелуй. Сердце Аманды бешено забилось. Да, она превосходно знала, что не была единственной женщиной в жизни Мака, но получить столь наглядное подтверждение не была готова. Она хотела закричать, оборвать это непотребство, но… Но внезапно осознала, что сама виновата в своей ревности. Дункан пытался огородить чувства подруги, она же сама бросалась к тому, что могло причинить боль. Поэтому женщина сдержала порыв и молча наблюдала, как её любовник осторожно ставит свою драгоценную ношу на ноги, как достает из внутреннего кармана все ту же злополучную серьгу и аккуратно вдевает её в мочку уха. Видя, как они удаляются прочь, Аманда решила, что пришла пора смываться, пока полиция не замела её на месте преступления.

 

Она дожидалась Дункана на барже. На её удивление он не заставил себя долго ждать. Одного его взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять: Аманда была в доках и все видела. Без лишних слов и оправданий, он подошел к подруге и опустил ей на колени бархатную коробку. В ней Аманда обнаружила потрясающей красоты ожерелье с рубинами. Растроганная она подняла глаза на своего любовника.

— Это мне?

— Да. Это подарок. Она просила передать, чтобы ты не волновалась: никто не собирается красть твоего мужчину.

Не нужно было объяснять, кто скрывался под этим «она».

— Вы больше не увидитесь?

— Завтра она уезжает. А дальше… Аллах велик! Кто знает его пути?…

— Мак, ответь мне только на один вопрос.

— Спрашивай, — с улыбкой разрешил Дункан, зная, что одним вопросом тут все равно не обойдется.

— Кто она?

— Она? – Дункан на секунду задумался, а потом ответил просто и загадочно. – Кахина.


End file.
